Beside You
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Warren and Logan find something together, after an almost tragic event. Warning: Slash. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beside You**

**Pairing: Logan/Warren (Wolverine/Angel)**

**Spoilers: Maybe**

**Warning: Slash**

**Rating: R, for future ratings**

One

It was a very cold night. A strong breeze filtered through the midnight sky, wiping away all the stars and leaving utter darkness. Warren Worthington the Third stood on the roof of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

It was all too much. Everything piling on, heavier and heavier and it was too much to handle. He couldn't take it any longer. First, the cure. His father pushed, _shoved_, and manipulated him into doing things he didn't agree with, nor want to do. He ran away to the school thinking that was all over.

But then he got the phone call.

His step-mother, a woman he defined as a cruel and unusual punishment, informed his that his father was assassinated, by an angered mutant. The funeral services were two weeks ago.

That woman made him so angry, and she was the cherry on the top of the never-stopping agony in his life. His father was dead. Gone. That was an unsatisfying end to their relationship, but what could he do? Nothing. He was a bird freak, too shy to make friends or even acquaintances. He was made off as a loner, or some sort of Emo kid. But he was just confused and unsure of everything.

And the uncertainty of it all, combined with his past, led him to the edge of the roof of the institute. The wind tousled his short blonde hair, and danced about his bare chest. He hated wearing shirts, it wasn't right on him, and it didn't work with flying. But tonight he wouldn't be flying.

To take away the urge to let his wings open, saving him from a painful death, he's cut them off. He took a knife to the parts that connected to his back and cut strait through. It was the most physical pain he'd ever experienced. But no pain could top his emotional. It dug inside him and destroyed him. It killed him, followed him, stalked him, and tortured him through the night.

Not anymore.

The other reason he decided to end his series of unfortunate events was that he began to have feelings for one of his teachers. A man. Professor Logan. It hurt him to leave Logan in this world, when he moved on to the next, but it hurt more to be so close to him, and to never tell him how he felt, or wait for the surely negative response.

He jumped off, not making a single sound, or crying a single tear, just falling to his death many feet below him.


	2. Chapter 2

O.K. Here's more, cause more is fun. REVIEW!!!!

Two

Logan woke up late that night. He smelt death, or soon to be.

He got up and silently walked down the school halls. Every room was silent, no noises, beside muffled snores, coming from inside. He tuned his senses to the point where they could detect almost anything. He sniffed, inhaling the scents of the school. He searched for the smells and feelings connected to death, to try and save somebody before they did something to stupid, or before they got themselves into trouble.

He smelt Warren's scent. Warren was one of his students in his physical training courses. He was a bright kid, very athletic, very sweet, but extremely shy. He almost never spoke or replied to his questions, but the simple presence of him was enough. Logan followed the scent up the stairs, higher and higher, leading to the room eventually. He crept up the stairwell, rising slightly into a small shed-ish looking building on the roof. He stepped into the night air, and immediately spotted Warren, wingless, dropping off the side of the building. He cursed under his breath, and within in instant was tumbling after the kid, in the night air. He reached further and further, trying to fight the strong gushes of wind, trying to reach the boy before impact.

He grabbed on to him only seconds before hitting the ground, and flung himself under the mutant's scrawny body, and hoped the damage would only be done to him. After all, he could heal in a matter of seconds.

They landed on the grass with a loud _thud_. Logan went unconscious for a minute or two, his body hastily fixing all of his new broken body parts. Warren on the other hand blacked out, and didn't wake back up, but just went limp on top of Logan's strong body.

When Logan woke up, he poked softly at his student's lifeless body and quickly scooped him up, heading for the medical labs, in the lower layers of the school.

He informed Hank McCoy, the new doctor/surgeon for the school until another replacement was found. Jean Grey's shoes would be hard to fill, but Hank seemed talented at it and was likely to stay at his job. He still remained in the senate, to represent the mutants of the world, but moved into the mansion in order to get a better idea of their individual needs.

"Will the kid be alright?" Logan asked quietly, as Hank x-rayed him. Hank didn't reply right away, but let silence linger for a moment. The Beast always thought carefully about his responses.

"That's why I'm x-raying him, Logan," he finally answered, with slight irritation. Maybe he was just grumpy in the early hours of the morning. Logan waited impatiently on the other end of the room, as not to bother Hank anymore. Hank did a few more tests and x-rays, but finally gestured for Logan to come over.

"He's got two broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a minor concussion," Hank informed emotionless. His face was un-readable, his eyes deep in thought, but not giving off his feelings on the matter whatsoever.

"Will he be alright?" Logan questioned, "Will he…still be able to be in my class?"

"Calm down," Hank soothed, "He'll be fine in a month or so. I wouldn't enlist him in harsh physical training at that exact date, but at some point, of course, he may attend your class again."

"Good," Logan said, realizing how obsessed he almost sounded. He nodded and went to the door, "Ok, good, because he's a good student-"

"Logan," Hank interrupted, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Logan sighed, and silently left. Hank fixed Warren up for the night, laying him comfortably in the hospital bed, and wrapping up all his injuries for the time being. He turned off the lights, the room only lit from some of the medical equipment then, and Hank left, closing the door tightly behind him.

Logan was waiting just down the hall and around a corner. Hank's footsteps were soon gone, and he quietly slipped back into the medical center. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, for the faithful visitors of the patient. He held tightly on to Warren's bandaged hand.

"If I could heal you kid, I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Real short, but very sweet. More goodness is soon to come. Reviews?

Three

Logan didn't fall asleep through the rest of the darkness that night, he just starred at Warren, holding tightly on to his pale hand, pondering what he was even doing in that room and more importantly _why_. It really didn't matter at the moment though. What use is an explanation if something can simply not _be_ explained? He had always been the hardcore, anti-relationship, drunk guy. The one who went and came as he pleased and the one who lived for pleasure and fun, and nothing serious.

But ever since he had started his class, he couldn't help but stare at Warren, as he flew through all the exercises, excelling at everything. He couldn't help but like the boy, or maybe more? It didn't matter, all that did was that he was there, watching over his wounded angel.


	4. Chapter 4

So, here is more. Thank you endiahna, angelbird12241, and Scimitarmoon for reviewing, you are the reason I keep posting. Here is more, I'm sorry, I LOVE Rogue, and so she will of course make her appearance in about every fanfiction I write (X-Men ones, that is). I promise she won't screw things up, for those who are not a fan. I also will say I will hold off on doing anything too violent between Warren and Logan (if you get my drift) for the new readers who are getting used to slash.

Four

"Logan?" Warren groaned, finally coming to his senses. Logan jumped and couldn't help but grin when he saw Warren flush a more natural skin color.

"Hey bird-boy. How ya feel?" he asked softly. Warren moaned, "Horrible pain, headache, and I feel like somebody's cut off my right arm."

"Delightful," Logan chuckled, "Nah, all that physical pain goes away. It the more emotional stuff that sticks, unfortunately."

"Don't tell me," Warren said bitterly, "My family is a mess, I'm a bird-freak and worst off all, I'm still _alive._"

"That's not a problem," Logan whispered, "That's a blessing, for me anyway."

Warren studied him for a moment, suspicious and confused, "Is it?"

"Look I'm sorry I keep callin' ya bird-boy, it's probably not a very flattering nickname," Logan said. "No," Warren replied softly, "It's okay when _you_ say it."

"Oh. Well good then," Logan replied stiffly. Warren chuckled, "If there's something you want to tell me, you can you know. Like now."

"Something to tell? Oh, no, not me, I just…" Logan trailed off, and sighed. He leaned over and kissed Warren's lips softly. Warren deepened the kiss, when he ran his hand through Logan's brown hair, and pushed his head forward, making their lips tighten against each other. Logan was rather stiff the first moment, probably afraid and unsure, but he relaxed against the bed, and Warren. Logan pulled back, but held firmly onto Warren's hand. "That was all that was on my mind."

"Oh," Warren grinned, "Glad you got that off your chest."

"Me too," Logan said. They sat for a moment, starring at each other. Warren's hand was cold and Logan did his best to warm it and his other up.

"I like you Logan," Warren finally broke the silence, "I _have_ liked you."

"Oh, good," Logan murmured. "You know, Storm will freak if she knows, that we even kissed once, because she's a control freak and I think a bit of a homophobe."

"Trying to break up with me already?" Warren asked. "No! No, I'm not, I don't want that," Logan rushed his words, "I want there to be something here, between us."

"Well it's your lucky day, because there is," Warren said, and he brought Logan into a longer kiss, and much more passionate.

"Excuse me?" a quiet voice asked, "Am I interrupting something?" Logan only caught a glimpse out of his right eye. She had long brown hair, and a single white strand.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's short, but I've been busy with my like 50 other fanfics and few original stories. So here's the next chapter, enjoy, review, more will come soon hopefully.

Five

"No!" Logan said, started.

Rogue laughed and shut the door, "Chill Logan." She walked over to Warren and sat down on the other side of him. "How are we at the moment?"

"We're in pain," Warren sighed, "But Logan was helping."

"I could see that," Rogue said, flashing a smile at Logan, who sat uncomfortably on the other side of the bed.

"It's not really something to spread around school, it kinda just happened…" Warren explained.

"Cool," Rogue shrugged, "As long as you're both happy." She took a bottle filled with pink liquid and a spoon from her black backpack. "I got this from Hank. He said to come give it to ya, and that you'll need 4 daily doses. I guess Logan can do that?"

"Yeah," Logan said, still pale in the face. She handed him the bottle across the bed. "Well," she stood up, "That's all I got."

"Talk to you later," Warren said as she walked to the door.

"Oh, and if you two ever need a place to, you know, sneak around, my room is always open," she said, walking out the door, "Cause I'd be happy to watch."

Both of the men waited until she was gone.

"Will she tell?" Logan asked.

"Nah," Warren said, "She doesn't do that."


	6. Chapter 6

**R & R.**

Six

Logan didn't leave Warren's side.

A few days later, Warren was able to leave the clinic and go back to his room. Logan put him on immediate bed rest, brought him all his meals, helped shower and use the bathroom, and, insisted he sleep in the room in case he was needed. Warren protested to none of this, especially Logan sleeping with him. It started out with Logan sleeping on the floor, but Warren convinced him that he didn't mind sharing the bed and it would make him feel better anyway. But a sleeping bag still sat on the hard wood in case somebody decided to come in at some random time during the night.

Their relationship remained secret, as each of them got more and more into it, falling in love more each day. Sometimes Rogue would drop by and just casually talk to them, filling them in on the happenings of the school and its students, since neither men ever left the bedroom much. Rogue also kept their secret.

Two days away was Warren's birthday. The sun was just slipping over the trees, as morning slowly came. Warren woke up safely in Logan's tight grasp. Warren was surprised how fast it had all happened- their first kiss, sleeping together, and now they were going on a month! A whole month, it had been, of him and Logan.

Logan came to, his eyes opening slowly. He met eyes with Warren, and stroked his hair lovingly.

"Your birthday's coming up," Logan whispered. "I knew that," Warren murmured, "But I didn't know you did."

"Rogue filled me in," Logan smiled, "I didn't know the two of you were so close."

"She's my best friend," he nodded, burying his face in Logan's bare breast.

"Is she?" Logan asked. Warren looked at him thoughtfully, "I mean yeah, now she is. Not back when I…jumped, but I'm sure we are now. And I mean, you don't really count, you're not a friend."

"Glad to hear it. Being friends is just too hard."

Logan froze- "Somebody's coming." He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans over his boxers. He dropped to the floor and tugged the sleeping bag over his head, just as the door opened and Storm entered.

"Good morning boys," Storm said, "How are you today Warren?" Warren sighed, "Better."

"Wonderful," she smiled, "And yourself Logan?"

Logan grunted something, but pretended to be too sleepy to speak.

"Well Warren, I'm hoping you'll be better soon, and you can get right back to your work and the danger room."

"Don't push him, Storm," Logan sighed, from under the sleeping bag.

"I'm just saying-" Storm began.

"Nobody asked you," Logan grunted.

"Me too!" Warren intervened, "I hope I'll be better soon too." Logan mumbled something to himself, but neither could understand what he'd said.

"Well I have to go work. Logan, I want you in the training room in thirty minutes," Storm turned on her heal and sped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Warren whined from the bed.

"Cause she's alive," Logan mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but what has she done that has hurt you so much?" Warren said.

"She's always lecturing me and going on about stuff nobody cares about! She's like Magneto. Just sitting there, blabbing away, nobody listening, but pretending to be very interested."

"I pay attention to her lectures. They usually come in handy," Warren said, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"That's cause you're a kiss-ass, whereas I, am not," Logan leaned in and kissed Warren deeply.

"How long will you be gone?" Warren asked.

"Storm will keep me as long as she wants, but I promise I'll bring lunch back," Logan whispered, kissing him again.

"What about breakfast?" Warren asked.

"Right here," A female voice said. Neither had noticed somebody enter and both men were startled at the voice. Luckily, it was only Rogue.

She was carrying a tray, filled with an assortment of breakfast food.

"You scared us," Logan said.

"Really, you didn't want say, Kitty, walking in on your make-out session?" Rogue smiled, setting the tray down.

"Well," Warren sighed, "I supposed she'd just sit down and watch. She's as pervy as you."

"Well she can be as pervy as she wants with _Bobby_ and I don't want to here about it."

Logan looked inquiringly at Warren, who brushed it off and changed the subject, "So Storm is taking Logan away from me today."

"Is she now?" Rogue asked, stealing a bit of bread from Warren's plate.

"I think she plans to work me, tire me and then rape me," Logan sighed, bursting into chuckles.

"Well I'll cover for you," Rogue stood up, "Warren, did you fall or throw up?"

"I think I threw up, Rogue," Warren smiled, "All over my room." Logan grinned. Rogue headed for the door and left.

"Guess that gives us more time," Logan sighed.

"Hm, and what will we do with our free time?" Warren smiled, kissing Logan deeply.

"I can think of a few things," Logan grinned back.

**I just wanted to explain about the end. Logan and Warren have not had sex, and they will not be having sex for a bit longer, and when they choose to, you will be informed (not in too much detail though). I just wanted to clear that up.**

**More soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My god, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the horrible wait. Writers block, ain't it fun? Please read, enjoy, and **_**review**_**. The more feedback I get, the more motivation to keep posting. Thanks, much.**

**I will post soon.**

**Rayne.**

**Beside You**

Logan woke up. The night had fallen long ago. The room was silent, besides Warren's quiet breathing. The younger mutant was lying on top of the older, his face half buried in his chest. Warren quietly woke, and both starred at each other for a long moment.

"Warren." Logan slowly cupped his face in his hands, and brought his lips up to meet his own.

The kiss was innocent. Gentle. Loving. After they'd pulled away, Logan still kept a hold of Warren's face, as if he was afraid to let go.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked in a whisper.

"I just. I want this to work soo badly, I guess I'm just worried…"

"With no reason," Warren reassured him, "Even when you let go-" Warren kissed him deeply "-I'll still be here."

Logan nodded, and let go. Warren set Logan's arms around him and snuggled up to the warm body of the older. Logan sighed, "Promise?"

"I promise on my life," Warren said.

Logan frowned, "Don't promise on that…"

Warren whispered, "Alright. I promise with all the love in my heart, I will never leave you." Logan didn't say anything; he just listened to the soft breathing of the other, hoping he'd re able to hear it every night. Warren groaned, "Will you stop worrying and just go to sleep?"

"I fear if I fall asleep, I'll lose you," Logan murmured, "Which seems harder and harder to except…"

"Logan. I'm right here. Stop bein' scared"

Logan didn't respond, just starred silently at the ceiling. Warren pulled Logan into a long kiss, only pulling away when he was in need of air.

"I love you," Logan said.

"When did you decide this?" Warren asked.

Logan answered, "When we were falling, and my arms were around you, and I realized why I was doing it."

"I love you, too," Warren said softly.

"Since when?" Logan asked.

Warren blushed, "The second I saw you."

"Good to know," Logan whispered. Warren didn't reply. "I just hope that's enough."

"Logan," Warren said sternly, "Stop freaking out. Nobody is breaking us up. No Storm. Or anyone else. We will be together. You hear me? So press your frickin' lips to mine, shut up, and go to sleep!"

"Yes sir," Logan said, kissing him for a long time. After they'd parted, Warren rolled off Logan, and pulled the older mutant on top of him, so they were in much the exact same position, except in each other's places. Warren laid Logan's head gently on his breast, stroked his hair softly, and whispered into his ear, until Logan finally started to fall asleep.

When Logan was snoring, Warren decided it was alright that he snooze too. He also decided that he'd keep his word. Nothing, in the world, would ever tear them apart. They'd always be together.

Warren kissed Logan's head, one last time, and slowly fell asleep, after whispering, "I'll always be here. Beside you."


End file.
